1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure, for example, for attaching and fixing an inner ring (an inner race) of a bearing to a rotating shaft (hereinafter, refer to as a shaft).
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As means for attaching and fixing a bearing to a shaft, several means have been conventionally proposed. For example, the following means have been proposed.
i) An inner ring is pressed on the basis of deformation of a conical collar (sleeve) by fastening a locking screw which is threadably provided in the collar, whereby a bearing is attached and fixed to a bearing.
ii) A taper surface in an inner periphery of a bearing is brought into close contact with a taper surface in an outer periphery of a sleeve by fastening a lock nut of an adapter sleeve, whereby the bearing is attached and fixed to a shaft.